I Will Not Leave You
by BlackAngel0410
Summary: Sebuah FF pertama gua. pasti ancur banget deh. Baca boleh gak baca juga boleh,Review boleh gak review juga boleh,Fav Boleh gak Fav juga boleh,Pokoknya terserah elu gua gak peduli. soalnya gua mengalami depresi pas nge publish FanFic ini dan lain-lain.


**=I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU=**

**Story Writter : AgustinusYusuf007**

**FF Genre : Romance,Humor**

**Main Character : [Tails,Cream]**

**Theme Song : Bondan Prakoso - Not With Me**

**FF ini bergenre Romance,mungkin dapat menimbulkan : Sesak Nafas,Diare,Encok Rematik,Pegel Linu,Kadas Kurap,Panu,Kutu Air,Serangan Jantung,Kejang-kejang,Stroke,Diabetes,dan Pasti menyebabkan Kantuk. Bagi Penderita Serangan Jantung dan Epilepsi disarankan untuk tidak baca! **  
><strong>*readers : Ini mau ngisep rokok apa baca fanfic sih?*<strong>

**Tokoh-tokoh di FF ini bukan milik gua,melainkan milik SEGA dan Sonic Team. Karena tokoh nya kurang,gua tambahin deh...**  
><strong>Namanya adalah Johanes Carlos Hadi Septian.<strong>  
><strong>*maaf kalo ini nama elu,Berarti kebetulan dong..*<strong>

**Dan gua juga minta maaf kalo ada Spelling Error,Gak Jelas,Enggak Masuk Akal,Enggak Lucu *karena gua masih pemula di Stand Up Comedy*,Ada omongan Kotor,Dan Seterusya...**

* * *

><p>Memang,Fanfic yang genre nya 'Romance' itu pasti bagus,romantis,mengharukan,nice,Cetar Membahana,blah,blah,blah.. Tapi,menurut gua,membaca FF Bergenre Romance itu sangat Beresiko dan elu-elu pade bingung,kok FF Romance beresiko banget sih? Ini dia ceritanya, Dulu,pas gua ada di Restoran lagi makan pecel lele,ada orang yang lagi pacaran. Dan Mereka Bule lagi. mereka lagi suap-suapan,pokoknya romantis deh. Akhir-akhirnya,mereka lamaran. Laki itu bertanya pada pasangan nya,"Isabelle,Will You Marry Me?" Terus,si perempuan itu jawab "Yes I Will!" Semua orang se-resto itu pada bersorak gembira,nari-nari kaya orang stress plus Sample a.k.a Gila. Beda dengan gua,Gua Cuek aja sambil nikmatin tuh Pecel Lele. anehnya,pas gua masuk Taksi untuk pulang ke rumah,Lah kok gua sakit gigi terus enggak sembuh-sembuh sampe 1 minggu. Hanya penyebab dua orang aja sampe sakit gigi. Tragis bukan? Jadi,kenapa hal itu terjadi? beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi,gua baca FF Sonic yang genre nya romance. Hampir gua baca 35 FF yang genre nya romance. nah,gara-gara itu gua harus berdoa dulu pas mau ke sekolah. Soalnya banyak orang pacaran disana. gua yang kena : Kesandung kek,Kepeleset kek,kebentur kek,yang paling tragis pas pulang sekolah pasti Ending-Endingnya badan gua sakit semua. Kesimpulan nya adalah,saat gua ada di luar rumah,harus hati-hati. Jika gua enggak sengaja ngelihat orang lagi pacaran,Kepala benjol deh...<p>

Apakah lu tahu maksud dari yang gua bicarain tadi? bingung kan? gua aja bingung,apa lagi elu...

Daripada ngurusin authornya,ini dia ceritanya.

Di Pagi hari yang cerah plus sejuk,ada Tails yang lagi berangkat sekolah. Di tengah perjalanan,dia liat Cream yang lagi duduk di kursi taman sambil mengangis.

Tails :"Cream,ada apa? kok kamu nangis?"

Cream :"Aku kehilangan Chesse kak..."

Tails :"Emang dia lari kemana?"

Cream :"Kesitu kak..(Sambil menunjuk ke arah hutan)"

Tails langsung lari ke hutan itu buat nyari si Chesse.

Beberapa menit kemudian

Tails datang sambil menggendong Chesse yang lagi makan buah Apel

Cream :"Chesse! Kamu kok tega ninggalin aku sih? Trimakasih Kak.."

Tails :"Sama-sama. Eh,kita udah telat tuh. Yuk berangkat.(Sambil mengajak Cream untuk bergandeng tangan..)"

Cream :"Kak,tapi.."

Tails :"Ayolah Cream..."

Dan akhirnya mereka berangkat ke sekolah sambil gandengan. Romantis? Enggak menurut gua...

Pas mereka sampai di sekolah,mereka di sambut hangat oleh temen-temenya.

Sonic :"Ciye... Romantis banget tuh..."

Tails :"Emang kenapa sih? Masalah Buat Loe?"

Sonic :"Enggak sih,cuma romantis doang.."

Tau-tau ada Carlos yang dateng terus celananya basah semua..

Sonic :"Los,kok celana elu basah semua.."

Carlos :"Nasib..."

Kenapa? Start Flashback...

Pas dia nunggu Angkot. Dari jarak jauh,dia liat Cream sama Tails lagi gandengan. Pas dia ngelihat mereka lagi asik gandengan.. Ada Mobil yang cepet banget hampir nabrak si Carlos. Hasilnya,Carlos jatuh ke genangan air. Karena Panik,Mobil itu langsung pergi..

Carlos :"WOI JAAAANNCCC*****K! LEK NYUPIR IKU NGAWE MATA C*K!"

End Flashback

Sonic :"Ya udah. Ayo masuk kelas"

Mereka masuk ke kelas masing-masing dan mulai belajar..

Di Jam Istirahat...

Ada Sonic dan temen-temenya lagi main basket. terus disudut lapangan ada Cream yang lagi asik baca buku Sains. Beberapa saat kemudian. Sebuah bolah basket tiba-tiba mental ke kepala si Cream sampai dia terjatuh..

Cream :"Aduh..."

Tails :Cream? Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Cream :"S-sakit kak.."

Tails :"Mungkin ini bisa membantu..."

Tanpa basa-basi,Tails langsung memeluk Cream dengan erat.. Yang dipeluk malah wajahnya berubah warna menjadi merah a.k.a nge blush. wuih,pasti anget banget tuh pelukanya.. #Plak..

Romantis? gak! menurut gua peristiwa ini lebih tragis dari pembunuhan...  
>*readers :" Ih,author gak punya hati,mangkanya author gak punya pacar.."*<p>

Cream :"K-kak..."

Tails :"Sudah baikan?"

Cream :"Iya..."

Michael :"Wes,PDKT rek..."

Sonic "Ciyeee..."

Tails :"Ih,memang kenapa sih? masa sama adek kelas enggak peduli?"

Sonic :"Halah,bilang aja kalo dia itu pacar lo!"

Tails :"Gak mungkin,dia kan adek kelas. Masa pacaran sama adek kelas?"

Sonic :"Kalo temenan kok sampe pelukan segala?"

Carlos :"Udah,ayo kita lanjutin!"

Saat pulang sekolah...

Setiap hari Tails dan Cream selalu pulang bareng. Mereka selalu bareng karena mereka hanya temenan. Tapi lama-lama temenan pasti ada perasaan 'suka' dong... *katanya..*

Cream :"Trimakasih Kak, sudah ngantar aku pulang.."

Tails :"Sama-sama Cream..."

Tiba-tiba,Cream mencium pipi Tails dengan romantis lalu dia berlari masuk ke rumahnya..

Tails :"Cream..."

Besoknya...

Nah,Hari ini adalah Hari Valentine. Gua paling BENCI sama hari itu...

Hari itu pas banget untuk Tails mengungkapkan perasaan 'suka' nya ke pada Adik kelasnya sendiri,Cream.

Semua Siswa-siswi pada ngasih gebetanya sebuah Bunga,Coklat yang beerbentuk Hati,terus Puisi. Bener-bener aneh deh Hari valentine itu. lu ngapain ngasih gebetan lo itu Bunga mawar yang merah merona sama Coklat dengan berbentuk hati. Barang-barang tersebut enggak berguna. apalagi Coklat. Ingat Coklat mengandung banyak Lemak plus kalori. kalo elu pada makan coklat pasti pada ketagihan, setelah itu elu pada gemuk,setelah gemuk lu pasti kena korestelor,setelah kena korestelor,pasti hasile Matek. Tidak hanya Raditiya Dika,Pesan-pesan Bayu Eko Moekito a.k.a Bayu Skak juga bermanfaat lho! gua terinspirasi banget pas dia ngomong di Video nya :"Okelah,Gak ngoros karo awakmu-awakmu kabeh dino iki,pokoke aku males ndek dino iki! Valentine Janc*k-Janc*k an iki.."

Udalah,kembali ke cerita...

Pas waktu istirahat...

Tails berada di bangku taman di belakang sekolah sambil baca buku Iptek. Pas dia lagi asik baca buku iptek,ada Cream yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Tails dengan Wajah tersipu..

Tails :"Hai,Cream! kok wajahmu murung begitu? Kamu sakit?"

Cream :"Aku enggak apa-apa kok kak.."

Tails :"Kalau begitu,aku boleh enggak ngomong sesuatu ke kamu?"

Cream :"Apa itu kak?"

Tails :"Sebenarnya,dari dulu aku itu.. Aduh,jadi susah deh ngomong nya.."

Kata Tails yang wajahnya berubah warna menjadi merah.

Cream :"Tidak apa-apa kak,katakan aja.."

Tails :"Sebenarnya dari dulu itu,aku...suka kamu.."

Cream langsung nge blush plus shock..

Cream :"B-beneran Kak?"

Tails :"Iya Cream.."

Setelah itu Tails memegang kedua tangan Cream sambil berkata..

Tails :"Cream,kamu mau enggak jadi Pacar aku?"

Cream :"k-kakak serius nih?"

Tails :"Iya Cream.."

Cream :"A-aku Mau kak.."

Tails :"Bener?"

Cream :"Iya kak. tapi kak Tails enggak boleh ninggalin aku.."

Tails :"Aku Janji enggak akan ninggalin kamu.."

Setelah itu mereka berpelukan dengan romantis aduh... Tragis banget... #Plak.

Di saat mereka berpelukan,ada yang bilang..

Silver :"Hey,dilarang pacaran disini.."

Ternyata itu adalah Silver yang lagi gandengan sama Gebetanya a.k.a Blaze..

Blaze :"Kalian kok imut banget sih,ada pasangan baru ternyata..."

Cream :"Ih,kakak tau aja..."

Silver :"Eh,udah ya pacaranya,kita masuk kelas yuk.."

Tails :"Ya udah,ayo.."

Mereka masuk kelas dan melanjutkan pelajaran.

Besoknya...

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Jadi mereka libur sekolah...

Cream merasa kesepian di rumah nya.

Tiba-tiba ada Chesse nyamperin Majikanya

Chesse :"Chao?"

Cream :"Aku sangat kesepian Chesse.."

Gua aja enggak ngerti si Keju tuh bilang apa.. soalnya si Keju yang gak bisa dimakan itu hanya bisa bunyi "Chao!". Kok Cream bisa tau ya? selamat penasaran for readers! Apakah bisa diterjemahin? ya bisa dong kalo ada mata pelajaran yang namanya "Bahasa Es Chao" Pasti semua pada ngerti apa yang dia omongin..

Balik ke Cerita...

Chesse :"Chao..."

Cream :"Benar juga,aku akan mengajak kak Tails untuk nge Date!"

Tuh aneh kan? kok dia bisa mudeng apa yang Keju bicarain? namanya aja film kartun...

Di rumah Tails..

Smartphone Tails berbunyi... Ternyata ada Cream yang lagi nelpon..

Tails :"Halo? ada apa Cream?"

Cream :_"Kak,kita nge date yuk.."_

Tails :"Baiklah,kamu mau ke mana? pokoknya jangan ke mall."

Cream :_"ke mall? aku enggak mau ke mall kok kak,kita ke pantai aja.."_

Tails :"Ya udah,nanti aku jemput ya.."

Pasti kalian tahu,kenapa Tails gak mau kalo dia diajak ke mall bersama pacarnya. Yang sudah punya gebetan pasti sudah merasakan keganasan cewek lu di mall. For Readers With Gebetan,kalo dia milih barang yang harganya mahal,Pasrah aja. korbanin dompet lu. daripada lu diputusin. apa lagi pas elu tengkar di mobil,pasti main Game. Game itu namanya "Turunin aku sekarang!" Yah,gara-gara elu enggak memenuhi permintaan nya,akhirnya elu harus main game itu. Kalo elu menang dia minta maaf dan enggak jadi Putus. Kalo dia Menang,Hasilnya dia turun dari mobil lu,dan putus deh

Balik ke cerita...

Setelah Tails menjemput Cream di rumahnya,mereka pergi ke pantai..

Mereka hanya berjemur dan mainan pasir pantai aja disana.

O iya,for readers yang memiliki gangguan mata,disarankan untuk memilih tujuan wisata lain. Jangan ke pantai. Apalagi salah satu pantai di bali. Udaranya sejuk,tapi pemandanganya merusak mata. mengapa? karena banyak turis luar negeri yang datang ke bali.. *did you know what i mean...*

Back to the story

Cream :"Kak,aku beli minuman dulu ya.."

Tails :"Baiklah,hati-hati..."

Akhirnya Cream pergi ke salah stu warung untuk membeli minuman. Di tengah perjalanan,Cream di todong oleh dua preman. Panggil aja si Preman itu Dimas dan Yusuf.  
>Nah,ini baru peristiwa yang romantis banget..<p>

*readers :"Author bener-bener gak punya hati..."*

Dimas :"Cewek.. ada duit gak?"

Cream :"Enggak ada om.."

Dimas :"Enggak usah bohong..."

Cream :"Tapi om.."

Dimas :"Udalah,kalo gak ada duit,benda lain lah. ato nyawa lo taruhan nya.."

Yusuf :"Jangan coba-coba teriak.."

Cream :"TOLONG!"

Yusuf :"Kan gua udah bilang,jangan teriak!"

Karena mendengar teriakan Cream,Tails langsung terbangun dari tidurnya..

Tails :"Ya Tuhan,Cream!"

Dengan Jantan,Tails berlari menghampiri Cream yang lagi ditodong itu..

Tails :"Woi,kalo cari lawan yang seimbang dong!"

Cream :"Kak Tails!"

Yusuf :"Lu gak usah ikut campur.."

Tails :"Kalo kalian mau bunuh dia,bunuh gua dulu!"

Dimas :"Jantan juga lu ye.."

Preman itu langsung memberikan sebuah Pukulan di wajah Tails. Pukulan itu keras banget,sehingga yang dipukul sampe jatuh plus mulutnya keluar darah..

Cream :"KAKAK!"

Tails :"Aduh..."

Dimas :"Mau lagi?"

Tails :"Keterlaluan.."

Tails langsung cekek leher si Dimas pake ekornya sampe yang dicekek enggak bisa nafas. Karena melihat rekannya yang lagi kesakitan dicekek. Yusuf tidak tinggal diam,Yusuf langsung menyiapkan Pisau dan...

Cream :"KAK,AWAS!"

Tails :"AAKKKHHH!"

Yusuf menusukan Pisau itu tepat di Perut Tails. Sehingga,Tails terjatuh dan melepaskan cekekan nya.. Wow,Roamantis banget...

Cream :"KAKAK!"

Yusuf :"Rasain lu.."

Dimas :"Makasih,Yus! ayo lari!"

kedua Preman itu langsung meninggalkan lokasi.

Cream :"Kak Tails,bangun.."

Cream berkali-kali membangun kan Tails. Tapi tidak berhasil. Akhirnya,Cream menangis tersedu-sedu. Di tengah dia menangis. Cream merasakan ada yang mengusap kepalanya..

Tails :"Cream,Jangan nangis... aku masih hidup kok.."

Cream :"Beneran Kakak masih hidup?"

Tails :"Aku... aku tidak k-kuat lagi..."

Cream :"Tolong jangan ninggalin aku.. bahkan untuk selamanya..."

Tails :"Aku tidak akan melanggar Janji mu Cream,aku akan tetap melihatmu dari surga.."

Cream langsung terdiam... Setelah itu,Tails berusaha untuk bangun dan memeluknya dan berkata..

Tails :"Selamat Tinggal Cream.. aku Mencintaimu..."

Setelah itu,Tails menghembuskan Nafas terakhirnya di pelukan Cream..

Cream :"Aku juga mencintaimu kak,Selamat Tinggal..."

5 menit kemudian. ada sekumpulan orang yang menghampiri mereka dan membawa Tails yang sudah tidak bernyawa ke Rumah Sakit...

Di rumah sakit...

Ternyata Tuhan masih memberikan Tails kesempatan kedua. Kenapa? berkat para dokter yang berusaha sekeras mungkin hingga ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di tubuh Tails. Hanya Carlos yang tahu.. Kecuali Sonic dan teman-teman nya yang tidak tahu..

Di Rumah Cream...

Cream menangis di pelukan ibunya.. Siapa? sebut aja ibunya itu Vanilla. Yang secara ajaib melahirkan Cream tanpa suami. di situ juga ada The Blue and The Gang a.k.a Sonic dan kawan-kawan yang sedang berduka...

Gara-gara kejadian itu,gua kehabisan uang 34 ribu rupiah untuk beli kertas Tisu. Bagaimana enggak coba? 5 menit aja mereka habisin 1 kerdus kertas Tisu. Karena terlalu dramatis,kita langsung balik aja ke RS.

sudah 1 minggu Tails di rawat di rumah sakit dan ditemani oleh Carlos. dia dirawat samapai luka operasi nya dan Tubuh nya Pulih kembali..

1 Bulan Kemudian..

Akhirnya,Tails sudah Pulih 100% dan dibolehkan untuk pulang. Tapi,Carlos bilang gini..

Carlos :"Eh,lebih baik lu nginep di rumah gua aja deh.."

Tails :"Emang kenapa Los?"

Carlos :"Kan besok ulang tahun gebetan mu.."

Tails :"O iya Los,Cream gak tahu kalo gua udah sembuh. Jadi,ini pasti kejutan yang spesial banget deh.."

Besoknya..

Di rumah,Cream merayakan ulang tahunya dengan pesta yang sangat sederhana..

Cream :"Andaikan aja Kak Tails masih hidup ya.."

Amy :"Aku Minta maaf banget Cream.."

Setelah mendengar kata 'Tails' Carlos langsung ingat..

Carlos :"O iya,kakak punya kejutan spesial buat kamu,Cream.."

Cream :"Apa itu kak?"

Sonic :"Kejutan apa Los?"

Carlos :"Gua pergi ke rumah sakit,terus gua pinjem pengejut jantung.."

Sonic :"Untuk apa Los?"

Carlos :"Terus gua kejutin jantung lo!"

Sonic :"Ish Los,itu bukan Kejutan namanya.."

Carlos :"Bukan itu lah,Kejutan ini bukan untuk Cream aja. Untuk semua deh.."

Shadow :"Wah,gua penasaran nih.."

Carlos :"Cream,kamu pake penutup mata deh. Terus kalo kamu merasakan ada yang meluk kamu,baru buka penutup mata mu.."

Cream :"Baiklah Kak.."

Carlos :"Untuk semuanya disini,jangan beritahu!"

Sonic :"Okelah Los.."

Setelah Carlos meninggalkan Ruangan,Tails dengan Ganteng nya plus membawa bunga mawar masuk ke dalam ruangan terus meluk Cream..

Sonic :"Tails?"

Carlos :"Sssttt!"

Cream :"Siapa ini?"

Tails :"Cream,buka penutup mata kamu..."

Cream membuka penutup mata dan...

Tails :"Hai Cream.."

Cream :"KAK TAILS!"

Cream langsung meluk Tails dengan erat plus menangis..

Tails :"Cream,aku masih pegang janjimu.."

Cream :"Kakak,aku kangen Kakak.."

Tails :"Aku juga kangen kamu,Cream.."

Cream :"Ini adalah hadiah yang special banget kak.."

Tails :"Aku masih punya hadiah lagi Cream.."

Tails berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganya

Tails :"Cream,kamu mau berdansa dengan ku?"

Akhirnya,mereka semua Berdansa dengan diiringi Lagu Not With Me yang dinyanyika oleh Bondan. Tidak hanya 2 ekor binatang ini aja,Semua yang punya pacar pada ikut-ikut. Kecuali Shadow sama Carlos yang lagi duduk anteng sambil baca Koran.

Tuh,udah ada adegan romantisnya,malah jadi Tragis lagi..

Tails :"I Love You,Cream.."

Cream :"I Love You Too,Mr. Tails.."

Mereka pun berciuman dengan Romantis..

Carlos :"Shad,lu males gak ngeliat orang pacaran gini?"

Shadow :"Males banget los,kita main PB di warnet aja ya.."

Carlos :"Ya udah,ayo kita ke warnet.."

Mereka berdua adalah temen sejati. Mengapa? sama-sama Jomblo,Best friend dong...

Belum selesai... Sekarang gantian Gua yang nyeritain apa yang terjadi selama gua nulis FF ini. Gua nulis FF ini sambil makan Rambutan. gua keselek tuh sama biji rambutan yang gede banget. Kejadian itu tidak hanya sekali,melainkan bekali-kali. Gara-gara kejadian itu,gua pergi ke psikiater terdekat untuk menceritakan keluhan Gua.

Gua :"Dok,kenapa ya kalo saya ngeliat orang pacaran selalu sial.."

Dokter :"O iya-iya"

Kata Dokter itu sambil menganggukan kepalanya kaya orang pe'a plus gak tau apa-apa

Gua :"Saya mau lepas dari penyakit ini.."

Dokter :"Iya,terus?"

Gua :"Solusinya apa Dok?"

Dokter itu menyobek kertas laporan nya dan memberikan kertas itu ke Gua. dan isinya adalah..

Gambarnya Monster yang lagi di tembakin Pesawat jet sama Tank

*sound effect : nguuueeeenngggdordordordordor*

Gua :"Hah?"

Dokter :"Baliknya.."

Gua :"ooo,baliknya.."

Setelah dibalik,hanya ada tulisan...

MATIO AE..

Gua :"WTF?"

Dokter itu mengeluarkan pistolnya dan..

*matek wes...*

* * *

><p><strong>=THE END [BAD ENDING]=<strong>

**Enggak lah,itu hanya cerita karangan kok,gua masih hidup. dan gua minta maaf karena ceritanya agak ancur ya! kata-kata gua yang barusan jangan dimasukin ke hati,masukin ke hidung aja,karena gua hanya JK = Just Kidding. FF ini hanya Hiburan. Bukan untuk menyindir atau menyakiti perasaan orang lain..**

**Saya Agustinus Yusuf Dimas Hadi Pamungkas. Selamat Malam,GOD BLESS YOU!**


End file.
